


Inanimate Objects Need Love, Too

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly/Lord of the Rings
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Inanimate Objects Need Love, Too

  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
Title: Inanimate Objects Need Love, Too   
Fandom: Firefly/Lord of the Rings   
Characters: Sting/Cunning Hat   
Rating: Ridiculous   
Gift for: [](http://labhaoise.livejournal.com/profile)[**labhaoise**](http://labhaoise.livejournal.com/)   
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any $.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **Inanimate Objects Need Love, Too** _

________________________________________

  
  
  
  
The luminous runes adorning the blade glowed the bright blue of lust, never mind the fact that any Orcs were worlds, if not indeed _universes_, away at the moment. It had never come across such perfection in its entire existence and if it had possessed a heart, it would have been forfeit to what stroked its length with such tender cunning. Long, languorous caresses brought the metal to a polished gleam and when the strokes sped to short, harder rubs the sword flooded its runes into the embrace of the bright yellow and orange that surrounded it and-   
  
"_Gorram_ it, ya teeny hairy-footed freak! That's my hat!" Jayne roared, bending down to cuff Frodo and snatch his hat away to safety.   
  
Captain Reynolds looked over sharply from where he was conversing with another of their passengers, a very short individual called Sam. "Jayne, didn't I tell you to leave the passengers alone?" he warned. "They didn't pay to get knocked about."   
  
Jayne clutched the coveted hat to his chest protectively. "But my _Ma_ made me this hat," he protested, "And this little freak's always rubbin' his knife on it…and what in the ruttin' hell is all this blue stuff?" 


End file.
